Lucki
Lucki is the athletic Poppet of The Poppeteers and one of the main characters of the Poppet Magazine. Like the other Poppeteers, she has a house in Pawberry Hills and works as a nursery teacher at the Pawberry Crib, filling in the role of a sports teacher and instructor for the Baby Moshlings who are starting to move around and explore the world around them. Unlike the other Poppeteers, she doesn't have a regular section of Poppet Magazine hosted only by her. She frequently introduces Puzzle Games together with Serena. Biography Lucki is an out-and-out Moshi Champion with an unbeaten track record. Bouncing off the walls, back-flipping down Main Street or swinging across the jungle-gym in the Nursery Garden, this go-faster monster is a dizzy, fizzy tornado of energy. Lucki collects medals like Buster collects Moshlings, and there isn't a sport or race that she won't try her paw at! Moshling Duty Teaching the Baby Moshlings to run, fly, pounce and bounce! Home Speed freak Lucki's house is as whizz-bang as she is, packed with travelators, escalators, elevators, see-ya-laters and detonators! Her Moshling housemate is Cheeky Chimp Chop Chop and, between the two of them, there's never a second of sitting still. Fact File Is it a bird, is it a plane...? No, it's Lucki and she's already beating you to the finish line! A monster born with go-faster stripes, Lucki can jump higher, run faster and climb further than any other Moshi! But she's always the first to cheer everyone else on once she's won! It's in the Name! Lucki got her name when she bumped her head on a horseshoe when she was a baby monster. The resulting lump came up in the shape of a four-leaf clover. Super Sporty! Looking for a Moshi with a need for speed and a taste for the high life? Lucki is your monster! If she isn't racing Chop Chop up Mount Sillimanjaro, she can be found practicing her keepy-uppies with a Boinging Ball. Lucki at the Crib Lucki loves helping Baby Moshlings learn to fly, run and jump. The Go-Fly zone is always buzzing with critters waiting for their turn to loop the loop over the Crib! And Relax! Having so much fun burns a lot of energy and at the end of a long day Lucki and Chop Chop love nothing more than a snuggle and a snooze in the Crib's hugtastic hammocks. Moshling Magic Apart from her four BFFs, Lucki's favourite Moshi is Chop Chop, her Cheeky Chimp and partner in crime. They love causing havoc together, racing around the Crib and playing practical jokes on the other Poppeteers. House Fact File Lucki's Lodge! Lucki's house is as whizz-bang as she is! After visiting Juno or Serena for a chill-out pamper sesh, Lucki's is the place to go for fun, fun, fun! Heavy Medals! Lucki's wall of fame is always glittering and gleaming with a million medals. In fact, Lucki's got so much sporty swag that Zaffi had to reinforce the walls to make sure they don't cave in! Time for Bed? You mean time for hammock! Lucki loves to chill on her swinging nap-nest, but even getting up there involves a work-out on the travelator. Ready, set, SNOOZE! HOOP DREAMS! Lucki loves to shoot hoops. She's got so good now that even when she's upside-down, eyes closed and backwards she scores nine times out of ten! BOUNCING BACK! Feeling a little down? Get your bounce back at the springalong space! It's perfect for Moshis who are down in the glumps. Lucki Landing! Lucki's a springy sorta Moshi. Whether she is bouncing off the walls, springing off the ceiling or flipping off the floor, she knows she'll have a soft landing! Fun House! Lucki's Pad is the perfect place for the Poppeteers to practice their sporting skills. Juggling roarberries, practicing for the Hot Diggity Dance Fest or getting sweaty with a game of Moshi Ball, Lucki doesn't know the meaning of 'lazy'! Appearance Lucki is a yellow Poppet with light yellow spots on her paws, cheeks, her tummy and her snout. Her nose is in comparison to those of the other Poppeteers large and shaped like a square. Her ears and her small tail share some resemblance to ears and tail of a deer. Her limbs are long and thin. She has pink eyes and wears large pink trainers with dark pink legwarmers. Her bangs are swept to the side and accordingly, one of her eyes is slightly obscured. The bangs also have a white stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt. She secures her long hair with a pink hair tie, wears it however open when she goes to sleep. During the coding round of a three-round challenge against the other Poppeteers, she is sporting large, black rimmed glasses. As part of her sleep attire, she wears magenta pyjamas with a magenta-grey striped nightcap with a yellow bobble. Curiously, she still appears to be wearing her trainers. Trivia *Lucki's leg warmers seemingly reference leg warmers being an 80s fashion fad as part of aerobic wear. Moreover, her ponytail bears likeness to popular ways of wearing a ponytail in the 80s. She also owns a funky hat that appears to take inspiration from 80s fashion. Gallery Regular Meelisselim Lucki 1.png Luckilaughing.png Poppet Magazine issue 1 cover front.png|Issue 1 Poppet Magazine issue 3 cover front.png|Issue 3 Poppet Magazine issue 4 cover front.png|Issue 4 Poppet Magazine issue 6 cover front.png|Issue 6 Poppet Magazine issue 8 cover front.png|Issue 8 Lucki file1.png|Fact File Lucki bio.png|Biography Luckiside.PNG Lucki.jpg Luckicool.PNG Luckiabouttostart.PNG Luckisleep.PNG Luckiglasses.PNG Luckibike.PNG Luckiteaching.PNG|As a sports teacher. Poppeteers Zaffi Tech Squad banner.jpg Luckibirthday.png Luckiicon.png Lucki_Serena's_Place.png Lucki_Third.png Lucki_Hammock.png Lucki_Bike.png Outfits Poppet Magazine issue 10 cover front.png|Issue 10 Luckistyles.PNG Luckitennis.png Luckirebound.PNG Luckirun.PNG Luckighostpun.PNG Luckighosttrip.png Luckisupermoshi.PNG Luckicap.png Fdgdfcbvvccv.PNG|Nightwear Luckisteampunkau.PNG|''Greetings from Pawberry Hills!'' Poster Luckisnow.png Luckirunning.png House Luckiroom.png|Fact File of Lucki's Lodge Meelisselim Lucki house.jpg Meelisselim Lucki house sketch.jpg|Sketch Version Poppet Collectable Stickers Sticker Poppet 16.jpg Sticker Poppet 170.jpg Sticker Poppet double 171-30.jpg Sticker Poppet double 4-29.jpg Sticker Poppet double 75-187.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 33.jpg Category:Characters Category:Poppets